Cthulhero/Ghastal
Cthulhero is the Hydraimitrix's (Thadd) sample of a Chimera Sui Generis (CSG) from the planet Murray, which was later renamed Vilgaxia. Ghastal is the Orthusimitrix's (Jess) sample of a Chimera Sui Generis (CSG) from the planet Murray, which was later renamed Vilgaxia. Appearance (Thadd) Cthulhero is a massive bipedal squid-like humanoid creature. He has a gas-like mask with small glowing green liquid supplies on the sides of it. He has almost beady-like purple eyes and 12 large tentacles protruding out of the bottom of his mask, 6 on each side, 6 in the front and 6 in the back. He has a armless gray and black jumpsuit with purple stripes on his lower-legs. His arms are massive with 2 large spikes protruding out of the sides of his forearms, with veins and 3 organic bombs on each shoulder. His left wrist has a purple fingerless glove and a dark-gray one on his other one. He has 2 toes on each foot and 4 claws on each hand. He has 2 large spikes on his right shoulder. His right arm is slightly more massive and robotic, the skin being gray. The Hydraimitrix symbol is located on his left upper-torso. Appearance (Jess) Ghastal is feminine with large hips and a skinny waist. She has smaller frontal face-tentacles and lacks a gas-mask. The armor on her neck, shoulders, and torso are dark-gray while the armor on her legs and forearms are hot-pink. She has purple-pink eyes and 4 arms, her robotic outer arms are more muscular and colored dark-gray with gray claws and hot-pink fingerless gloves. She has 2 toes on each foot and 4 finger/claws on each hand. She has 3 black spikes on her ankles and upper-back. The Orthusimitrix symbol is located on her chest. Powers and Abilites (Thadd/Jess) Immense Strength: Can punch through taydenite with ease and bench press about 800 pounds. Immense Durability: Can survive a hit from a Najilan or a To'kustar. Also unlimitedly can survive in lava and space. Immense Hearing: Can hear very quiet noises from very far distances. Howling Wind Breath: Has wind breath with the strength of 1/8 of a tornado. Retractable Tentacle Whips: Can shoot out tentacle whips out of the bottom of their wrists, Ghastal with her outer arms. Organic Bombs: Can shoot out some sort of organic stink-like bombs, The bombs on Cthulhero's shoulders and hidden in a panel on Ghastal's upper-back's armor. Weaknesses Cthuluhero is very top-heavy due to his massive arms and upper-body. CSG's are vulnerable to immense heat. Due to their frontal face tentacles, their voices are usually muffled. Personality (Thadd/Jess) Cthulhero's voice is based off OV Vilgax's while Ghastal is OV Myaxx's. Both CSG's are based off the Vilgax's and Myaxx's from the Ben 10 series. Appearances They originally appear in Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade, Thadd and Jess being the owner. Transformations (Thadd/Jess) ...A gas mask appears on Thadd's face while tentacles burst out of it, It shows an x-ray with Thadd's ribcage duplicating and structure growing larger, Thadd's shoulders, then arms begin growing and pulsating. His clothes turn into a outfit and spikes burst out of his elbows and right shoulder. Gloves appear on his hands and his hair begins falling off, Her skin turns into a greenish-color with yellow veins... [Thadd shouts, CTHUL-HERO!] ...Jess' body begins growing and turning feminine, Her hips enlarging and waist shrinking. Armor appears on her body and 2 muscular robotic arms burst out of her shoulders. Her armor and gloves turns dark-gray and hot-pink. Her skin turns green with yellow veins and face tentacles burst out of her chin while her hair turns into more tentacles on the back of her head. Gas-like liquid supplies appear on her face and she grows taller... [Jess shouts, GHAS-TAL!] Credit Credit to Gera29 who originally made the Ghastal base. Credit to J Tennyson (lenopow) who remaked it. Trivia * The Genders category was skipped since it lacked too much info. * Cthulhero's name is a mix between the words Cthulhu and Hero. * Cthulhero has both Future Vilgax's giant arm while Ghastal's outer arms are his smaller arm. * Ghastal made 2 beta designs, one that lacked her outer arms and one that both lacked her outer arms and was less curvy. * Cthulhero and Ghastal's are 2 of the aliens in T10: GR who are cyborgs. * Both aliens were unlocked when the Omnitrices scanned Vilgax. * Both aliens have optic lasers and limited flight, but were never used due to being unoriginal. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Robotic Aliens Category:Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade